The present technology relates to a solid-state imaging device, a manufacturing method of the solid-state imaging device and an electronic apparatus, and specifically, relates to a solid-state imaging device that can increase an amount of a saturated charges in a solid-state imaging device capable of realizing a global shutter, a manufacturing method of the solid-state imaging device and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, a CMOS solid-state imaging device (CMOS imaging sensor) is mounted on many electronic apparatuses such as a digital camera, a video camera, a surveillance camera, a copying machine and a facsimile.
In the CMOS solid-state imaging device, in order to read charges accumulated in a photodiode for each row, a gap occurs at a time for accumulating optical charges and distortion occurs in an object that is photographed when the object moves.
In order to prevent the distortion in the object, an all-pixel simultaneous electronic shutter in which exposure periods of each of pixels are the same as each other is being developed. The all-pixel simultaneous electronic shutter performs an operation in which the exposure is simultaneously started in all effective pixels in imaging and the exposure is simultaneously completed, and is also referred to as a global shutter (global exposure).
As a method for realizing the global shutter, for example, there is a method in which in each pixel, a charge holding region is provided between the photodiode as a charge accumulation region and a floating diffusion region (FD: Floating Diffusion), and the charges accumulated in the photodiode are simultaneously and temporarily transferred to the charge holding region for all pixels, and the charges accumulated in the charge holding region are read by performing sequential scanning for each row.
For the charge holding region, a structure is used which has a PN junction in which first conductivity type and second conductivity type semiconductor regions are laminated in a semiconductor substrate, and a planar type gate electrode that controls charge transfer through an insulating film on an upper section of the PN junction (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-268083).
In the CMOS solid-state imaging device realizing the global shutter, it is necessary to hold a maximum amount (amount of saturated charges) of a charge signal that is accumulated in the photodiode in the charge holding region.